Without You
by Amor de Prime
Summary: It's all Megatron has ever wanted. Isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Victory

Energon dripped off the sword in thick currents. Megatron revealed in its glory. This was not the life force of just any transformer, it was that of a Prime. _His Prime._ Optimus Prime lay there at his feet, his hands weakly grasping at the wound at his side. It was over and they both knew it.

Megatron had won. He had charged into battle and had emerged victorious. He kneeled next to the dying Prime. He wanted to see those cursed optics, filled with curiosity, and Primus damn it, acceptance, dim and shutter close. Optimus's optics whom he had looked into so many times before, first as Orion Pax and now as Optimus had never changed. Sure Optimus moved with more confidence and spoke with conviction. Sure he was taller, stronger, and deadly. But it was still _him_.

And it was that essence that held Megatron in place. No matter what their differences had been, Megatron had to admit that he had been an honorable mech. And with a slight pang he realized he was watching the last Prime of Cybertron die. Optimus gave him a last smile. A real smile. Like the ones Orion had smiled at him as they sat in Iacon's golden library discussing their plans to talk to the council. And those optics that Megatron hated dimed and so Optimus joined the Allspark.

Megatron stood and let out a mighty roar. He had won the universe. No one had the power to stop him. And he marched forward as his army gathered round. The last Autobots had surrendered their optics dripping coolant and glaring defiantly at the war lord. And with a laugh, a flick of his wrist, Megatron turned around to heading to the Nemesis as the last of the Primes' soldiers were killed.


	2. Chapter 2 A New World Order

Chapter 2 : A New World Order

Author's Notes: Hello! Sorry for the long wait! Planning a wedding and working have me away from my laptop more then I would like. I promise this story is not dead. Not by a long shot. Let me know what you think in the reviews!

It had been a week since Megatron had ended Optimus Prime and his Autobots. He now focused his attention on packing up from Earth and heading home. Rounds of Decepticons worked around the clock, harvesting and mining as much Energon as they could. Space bridges were being hidden and constructed around the globe, for easy access to resources, which they would undoubtedly need considering Cybertron was a dead planet.

Megatron strolled the halls of his ship. Leisurely taking his time. Searching. Sign up lists had been making their rounds aboard the Nemesis. A new society had to be forged and not every bot could be a soldier. Lists for miners, medics, royal guards, and other essential roles needed to restart a society were starting to fill up. But even Megatron's mighty army was not big enough to fill all roles. That was why he instructed Soundwave to send out an interstellar communication, calling for all Cybertronians scattered in the universe to come back home. Promising the former Autobots pardons. Megatron knew most Autobots had artistic, teaching, and other white collar skills that would be lacking among his troops.

Megatron sneered as he thought of the lesser talked divide that had occured when Megatron and Optimus had gone their separate ways. Many members of the Decepticons had seen some scrap. They had gotten the short end of the stick, doing hard labor, doing the jobs that no Cybertronian wanted and still getting treated as scum. Did the mighty mechs in Iacon not realize that their towers, their monuments to greatness, reaching up to the heavens, where made of the very materials mechs like his army harvested? Megatron would have loved to see those in the council mining for ore and refining it to be used by construction workers at the beck and call of architects.

Optimus's army had always been easy to shock. While most of his army had lived hard lives, had seen messed up things, had stared death in the face, Optimus' mechs hadn't. They had lived comfortable lives, they had experienced joys, and they had never had their worth questioned. And Optimus? Well the fool had seen both sides of the chip and yet never wavered from his stance. Did he really care then, of the injustices others suffer?

Megatron strolled past the med bay and then paused to look back. There was a line of excited Vehicons waiting their turn. To rally his troops and make them more willing toward the grueling task of bringing a planet back from the grave, Megatron had announced that all troops could pick designations for themselves if they didn't have one. All troops would also be ordered to report to Knockout for checkups and bodywork. Knockout was more than thrilled. That mech's vanity knew no bounds and his ego was so swelled as bot by bot he turned them from scarred and dented soldiers to citizens worthy of Iacon.

There is was again. Iacon. Well no more! Megatron vowed. Cybertron would have a new golden city. Kaon! Where the revolution was born! Away from the pomp and golden, shiny halls of Iacon. Where no Iaconian ever stopped to worry about them. One did, a voice in his mind reminded. Yeah, thought Megatron back and look where that led.

No. This time there would be a new world order. No Primes. No golden cities without rivals. And he would rule them all. And there would be no one who could stop him from establishing his new reign. Megatron finally spotted Starscream,standing outside on the flight deck, giving orders to the seeker division that were beyond his position to do so, his back towards him. Megatron leveled his canon at Starscream's head,Seeker from Vos.

" _Megatron, I don't think it's wise to promote him to key coordinator. Not so fast" Orion looked up at Megatron from the pile of data pads he was studying. _

"_Starscream is in favor of the cause. We need all the mechs we can turn." Megatron replied. _

"_Even if he turns against you?" Orion questioned him again. " Starscream will turn into a thorn at your side and the cause." _

"_Then, Orion, I will place Vos at your feet." _

"_Don't be ridiculous, Megatron." Orion laughed. He had no idea how serious Megatron had been. No one would stand in his way, and is this mech, this gem from Iacon had come to stand beside him. Then why wouldn't the world be at their feet. No one should stand in the way of the new world order! _

Megatron fired. Starscream never knew what hit him. The seekers scattered to the side in shock. And Starscream's body fell forward, off the flight deck. His lithe, sharp body gracing the skies one last time as it raced towards the Earth.

No, Megatron thought as he turned away. No one would stand in his way and Starscream would no longer be a thorn in his side and the cause. The New World Order was on its way to fruition.


	3. Chapter 3 Visions

Chapter 3 Visions

Yay! The fair ended on a successful note and I am free once more! I will be uploading one chapter every Monday. Alternating between my stories. This week it's Without You's turn ! So please enjoy and let me know what you think, please!

Today was a special day. Iacon had finally been reestablished and Megatron now had the honor of touring the finest city in the upper hemisphere. Kaon was the new capital of Cybertron and had been built up to a glory it had never known. But even now as Megatron toured the new glimmering city surrounded by his royal guard,equally as stunned as him, Megatron realized that Kaon was never meant to outshine Iacon. Building Kaon had had its challenges. As the ground remained rich in ore and mining was still a necessity. But they had managed to build a thriving city, with beautiful arching buildings, and glimmering streets.

Whilst Kaon was built in silver and was truly a sight to behold at night in the light of Cybertron's two moons, Iacon was built in gold. Stunning to see in the light of their sun. Visions to behold. Like two halves of a whole, mused Megatron. He watched with slight unease as sparklings ran past the guard to watch the candymaker mold Energon into sweets. An art, the Autobot refugees had learned in Velocitron, where mechs obsessed with racing had craved for something to eat while watching the race. Who now, thought Megatron, where becoming a major trading headache. They were now connected to Cybertron's web of space bridges and as a planet that had been cut off from Cybertron, had been lacking many commodities. Megatron shook his head, he wanted to enjoy Iacon.

"And this my leige," thrilled the femme who had been leading the tour, "Is the center of Iacon, restored to it's orginal glory!"

Megatron could have snapped her in half. It had indeed been restored to its original layout. Megatron could swear the war had never occurred just looking at it. There stood the proud government buildings, the library, and the Hall of Records. It's towers sprilling up to the heavens. Monuments to their former greatness. Bitterness filled Megatron as he remembered how he had never been welcomed to the original buildings, how he had been mocked by the council,and how he had walked away defeated and betrayed.

"Why were the governing buildings rebuilt?" Megatron asked the femme, his voice still coming out steely and icey even as he attempted to keep it even. The purple and golden framed femme seem to wither slightly under his gaze. " Does Iacon pretend to govern itself? Does it dare to challenge my rule? Iacon surely can rise above the fires of my fury again, if I so wish." The femme paled under the threat. She was too young to remember the war, but she had seen the terrors that wake her parents at night and how they marbled at the city center as if they were afraid to blink, as if it would all disappear if they took their optics off the buildings.

"My lei-leige. " She cleared her throat and took a breath. " The buildings have been repurposed as museums and immigration centers for new arrivals."

"I see." Megatron took his gaze off her and looked up at the library. The femme felt her frame painfully relax her spark pulsing quickly in her chest. "Are the buildings occupied?" Megatron asked.

"No," the femme answered. " They are not to be opened to the general public until tomorrow."

"I wish to tour the halls," Megatron announced. "Alone." He added as the femme has begun to walk towards the Iaconian Halls of Records.

"You may continue your original tour. Soundwave, the royal advisor, will brief me later. I require no guards. If any mech tries me today, they will wish to have terminated yesterday." Megatron promised.

Megatron walked up the stairs of the lonely hall and pushed the heavy jeweled door open. The Jewels had been brought in from Earth. A deviance from the original. The original had been adorned with glass jewels. These were genuine sapphires and rubies. No one would steal them. The penalty for stealing public property was death at the hands of Megatron. So far no one had tried it.

The halls echoed Megatron's steps and he made his way through a very familiar path. The one that had lead to the archives. The shelves only partly filled with datapads. Megatron wondered how much knowledge had been lost in the war. How long it would take for the citizens to write new data pads and proliferate.

_"Alpha Trion, my mentor, says that the answers to the universe are held in the many data pads of Iacon." Orion said with barely contained excitement. "I wish I had enough eons to read them all! But there is always new data being created. New ideas to harvest!" _

_"How luxurious of you." Megatron drawled. " While there are cybertronians dying and looking for their next meal, you are looking for information. For fun!" _

_Orion Pax came to a stop. He looked up at Megatron and Megatron could see he had hurt his archivist's feelings. Those wide cerulean optics rarely hid anything. Hence, Orion was a bad liar. _

_" I'm sorry. I didn't think, I-" _

_"No, Orion." Megatron sighed. "I'm sorry. You couldn't help being sparked into the caste that you were. You can't help loving what you do. Afterall," Megatron grinned. "I can't say I hate being in the arena." _

_Orion had brightened at that and with fresh excitement in his optics he lead Megatron to the census data pads. and Primus damn it if census records were really as exciting as Orion's optics shone. _

"Hmmm," Megatron, held on to that old feeling one last moment before letting the memory fade back into the past. A different lifetime. Megatron pushed open a glass door and found himself in the muesum the femme had spoken about. The room had been built the same as it had stood lifetimes ago, and the museum looked out of place. Megatron silently walked through the many galleries. He stopped in front of the exhibit dedicated to the creation myths and Primes.

He chuckled one dry laugh as at the bottom of the list dedicated to the names of the Primes, he spotted in gold writing his old nemises's name.

"Optimus Prime." He let the name hang in the air. It had been eons since he had spoken the name out loud. There had been a time, when the myths stopped being myths to him. When Megatron realized that Primus _did _exist. That there really _had _been original Primes. How couldn't he? How couldn't he when looked fought with Optimus and found him to be a perfect match? When he met Unicron and felt the dark, seductive power rush through his lines? How couldn't he when he felt the purity radiating from the Matrix and realized he wouldn't be strong enough to hold that power.

How couldn't he when he turned around and found himself gazing into the amused, gentle, cerulean optics of Optimus Prime. Who stood there as unscathed and smiling as if the war had never happened. As if he had never died. As if Megatron hadn't watched the light leave those cursed optics.


	4. Chapter 4 Your Name

Chapter 4. Your Name

Author's note: Hello everyone, sorry for the unexpected hiatus. Many have asked me if the stories are dead. Rest assured they are not. I will try to upload at least once a month. Life threw me for a ride the last couple of months. I was laid off and had to take jobs with crazy hours. Ultimately I love writing this stories and I will continue to do so. So without further ado, please enjoy!

With the practice of thousands of eons of war, Megatron quickly put more distance between him and his mortal enemy. He aimed and began to fire up his cannon.

Optimus raised his hands up to show he was no threat.

" I wouldn't shoot, if I were you. You wouldn't be able to harm me anyways, since I fail to possess a physical form. "

Megatron looked at him critically. He seemed to be here. So how could he not actually be here?

Megatron cautiously moved forward. Optimus quietly observed him. Hands up in the air he stood as still as he could as to not spook the war lord.

Megatron reached out as if he were to place his hand on Optimus' arm. It went through. Optimus wasn't all there. Optimus put his hands down and quietly met Megatron's optics.

"Why have you come? Have you come to see the awesome society that I have built along with my armies?"

"Actually," Optimus started as he began to walk down the hall. " I have come to see you."

" Oh? And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Megatron sneered as he fell into step with Optimus.

"You said my name." Came the simple reply.

"What?!" Megatron exclaimed. He stopped walking and Optimus turned to face him. Megatron was the same as always. But under the facade of anger and air of an all-powerful being, Optimus could still see the Megatronous he had first met.

_The light shone differently in Kaon, than it did in Iacon. Here the tallest building was the 10 storied Justice building, where government officials worked. No glimmering skyscrapers to catch and reflect the sunlight in an endless loop of light. _

_"Those Kaonites are the scourge of Cybertron, they don't deserve the ground they walk on." _

_Orion Pax frowned as he watched the blue bot walk past him at the Kaon Transportation Hub. He knew that the sentiment was very much shared by most of the higher population in Cybertron. The thought that the place in which your Spark emerged dictated what you deserved and what you had to dedicate your life to, was one that Orion rejected. _

_Alpha Trion, his mentor, and only family, had brought him up a believer of Primus. _

_"Primus loves all of his children very much. From the highest government official to the lowest of the lowest caste. It is us who have put these values on ourselves. Not Primus." _

_Orion walked the dirty path leading to the Arena. Gladiator fighting was illegal. But for the right price the officials would turn the other way. Many of them actively placed bets and enjoyed the best seats in the housethehouse. But government officials weren't the only ones that visited the Arena. _

_Bounty hunters, pleasure bots, and shady bots also frequented the area. It was said that anything you needed or needed to get done, you could find the just the bot to do it at the Arena. _

_As Orion neared the entrance of the Arena, his Spark began to pulse quicker. Orion had never been in such mixed company or in any area dedicated to illicit activities. Alpha Trion had always steered him in the opposite direction. Always making sure that Orion could never be associated to anything questionable. _

_He pulled up the message he had received from Megatronus inviting him to see him at the Arena. They had only communicated in emails, and then personal lines. But never in person. It's easy to pretend to be someone you're not in simple messages. It was easy to be brave, to be optimistic, and to be a friend. In person, however, it wasn't the same. _

_In person there were more cues to read. Facial expressions, gestures, and tone. Orion had been reading the messages and assuming what tone the words were intended. But in person he would hear exactly the tone that the words were being said in. And Orion was afraid that Megatronus wasn't as amicable as he seemed. _

_He took his seat in one of the rows of prime seating. He was trying his best to ignore the looks he was getting. Everything about Orion screamed Iacon. His bright colored armor that gleamed in the light, his bright optics, the ridge of his helm, his smaller size. Orion could swear his gait was also marking him._

_It didn't help his nerves that Alpha Trion didn't know where he was. Sure, Alpha Trion had encouraged his communications with Megatronus, but that didn't mean he would be pleased that his protege was in the very heart of the issue. As far as Alpha Trion knew, he had been called away from Iacon, by the researchers of Cybertron, to ease the recording of information. _

_The sudden loudness signaled the start of the Arena's rounds of gladiator fighting. Orion had seen fights before on the Data Nets, but to experience it in person, it was more horrific than Orion could bear. The talents involved in the dance of death depended on the earnings to live. But everyday, when they walked out into the arena, it very well could be their last moments. _

_Orion winced as he watched the brutality unfold. Energon soaked into ground, as it shook under the titans fighting. Orion thought that the ground may never dry. One round. Two rounds. Then finally, what Orion was eagerly, and slightly terrified, waiting. Megatronus entered the arena to the deafening sound of applause and cheering . His Spark plused painfully fast as the menacing figure of Megatronous raised his arms in the air welcoming the applause. _

_Orion did not notice the bots around him begin to take their seats. His optics were fixed on MegatronusMegatronous. Could he really be the one he had come all this way to see? Could he really be in favor of peace? _

_As the battle began, Orion trembled. _

_Orion knew Megatronous had won, when the deafening cheers of the Arena reached his audials as he quietly worked his way through the corridors in search of the Champions Lounge. _

_He had snuck past the refreshment bar, and through the gambling room. Back to where only employees were allowed. It had been so easy. Easier thanthen sneaking around Iacon's archives. Orion suspected that it wasn't all sheer luck. He had gotten a few glances as he had walked through the gambling room but no one had risen to talk to him. _

_Orion suspected his higher rank had kept them away and opened doors for him. He knew that his rank was present in everything that was him. The shiny, clean, bright colored armor. The smaller size and leaner built. The polished hands and crested helm. He screamed Iacon. _

_Megatronous, he witnessed, had a brutal, energon-thristy way of battling. Orion felt that the bots suffered more than necessary when meeting their demise in Megatronous hands. After the second mech had gotten their internal wiring ripped out, Orion decided that he had seen enough for one day. And decided that meeting him outside the Arena would be better. _

_Finally having found his objective, Orion reached for the handle and found he couldn't open the door. He bent over to look at the handle. There was no lock that he could see. No hand or optic scanner. He gave it another tug and then a push. The door wouldn't budge. No, the issue was that Orion was not strong enough to open the heavy door. The heaviest Orion had ever carried was ArchivalArchivial boxes from the basement to the Restoration Chambers. Where experts would inspect, clean, and transfer data into new Data Pads if they were old. _

_He vented in frustration when suddenly a shadow covered him and he looked up, much to his chagrin, into the blue optics of Megatronus. Orion hadn't fully realized how much taller Megatronus was. Up close he could see all the scars his battles in the Arena,and probably out of the Arena too, had left on his armor. _

_"You must be the archivist from Iacon." Megatronous stated. Orion awkwardly cleared his throat and moved aside. Megatronous easily pulled open the door. _

_"After you," he nodded at Orion gesturing him in. Orion walked in into a large well lit lounge. Comfortable sofas, an energon dispenser, and gambling tables filled up mostfilled most of the room. A wall kept the occupants posted on who had been winning in the Arena. Orion could see that Megatronous had been undefeated in all the rounds. _

_"You know, I didn't always win." Megatronous stated, pulling Orion out of his thoughts. Megatronous sat down on the sofa with a drink in his hand. " Everyone starts out by losing some battles. The important thing is to not lose the important battles. You would loselost more than the battle if you didn't." _

_Orion took the seat in front of him. "You won all the important battles." _

_Megatronus shrugged. " That and all the important sparks. You don't get far if you don't win them too. In Iacon, it might be done more subtly, but here in Kaon. If someone wants you dead, you will die in front of everyone." _

_Orion shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. He knew Megatronous was right. In Iacon a higher rank could easily pay someone to make your life miserable or end it. It was rumoured that certain mechs in the High Council would resort to hiring bounty hunters to silence you. But if there was evidence for it, it was swept under the _

_"You are very quiet for someone who came all this way to see me," Megatronus stated, leaning forward, optics narrowing in suspicion. _

_"Why is your door so heavy?" Orion blurted out. It made him nervous to have the world's greatest gladiator look at him that way. He had nothing to hide, but he could see why his quietness might make the rebellion leader nervous. _

_Megatronous's optic widen, as he drew back and to Orion's chagrin, started laughing. His laughes were loud, and deep. Orion could feel the room vibrate as the titan in front of him continued to laugh. _

_"You should see the look on your face." He laughed. Orion felt warm as energon began to well up behind his cheeks. He knew he was slightly pouting. He wasn't a super social mech, but usually the only mech that would embarrassed him for his inquisitive nature. _

_"The door is heavy because gladiators have a bad habit of pulling the door open with too much force resulting in the door coming off the hinges or getting sunk into the wall. By making it heavier, it takes more force to open and it's less likely to be ripped off the hinges. But tell me archivist, why are you here?" _

_And so the night went on, as Orion and Megatronus drank and talked. Kaon was more then meets the optic and Iacon was more superficial than Orion had dreamed. But now a new dream was taking root in his mind. One where he could help lead his people to a new freedom. _

Never in his wildest dreams, could Orion have imagined that he would be leading his people toward freedom, wielding a sword against the mech who laughed with him that night. Or that he would be standing here, in a rebuilt Iacon, after losing an important battle, a war. But having had his spark won by Megatron.


End file.
